Love So Sweet
by KawaiiTenshiCeres
Summary: Back then, Chelsea and Vaughn faced the drama and found their happiness...Until their child, Alice, turned 18. Now, that Alice is under the pressure of destroying a village, will a new love be able to save her? Sequel to Flavor of Life.


**Author's Note:: **_Hello. Uhm, well, if you read Flavor of Life, then you're good, and I don't need an introduction, do I? _

_Otherwise, I'm KawaiiTenshiCeres, and this'll be my second Harvest Moon fanfiction on this site! Originally, it was going to be solely Jack and Alice as the main characters, but I would miss doing Vaughn and Chelsea.  
Well, for you newbies out there, I'm the type to change point of views every chapter, to provide variety in this story. So, only the first two chapters will be Vaughn and Chelsea's points of views, then it will switch to Jack and Alice's points of views for the rest of the story._

**Disclaimer:: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Harvest Moon nor Love so Sweet by Arashi._

_

* * *

_

**Love So Sweet**

**Chapter One : Come Back to Me**

**

* * *

**

_"Welcome home..."_

_"I'm back."_

_Thirteen years have passed since I came back to the Islands.  
Ever since then, I've been living a good life with my wife and daughter.  
Though..  
Over the years...  
We never knew our precious daughter would turn out like this._

"It feels so empty without her."

Is this what my parents felt when I left home for the first time? My eyes gazed over at my wife who was laying there next to me. She was sleeping peacefully, using my arm as a makeshift pillow. My arm felt wet, noticing her drooling all over it. Typical. A small devilish smile formed on my face, as I gently pinched her nose. Her face scrunched up, before rolling off of the bed and falling onto the floor...Hard. Quickly turning around, I shut my eyes closed, only to hear her lightly cry.

"Ow.." she groaned. "Why did you do that to me, Vaughn?" she shouted, slapping my back.

I turned and rose a questionable eyebrow towards her, before pulling the sheets up over my shirtless body. I managed to poke an eye out, simply watching my wife glare at me while placing her hands on her bare waist. She tapped her foot for a moment, staring at me with her oh-so mesmerizing ocean blue eyes. A minute or two passed, before she quickly yanked on the colorful comforter.

"C'mon! Get up sleepy head!" she shouted. "We slept in again!"

I gripped her wrist and pulled her on top of me. She was straddling me, giving me a childish look. I pulled her in for a kiss as she slowly wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. Okay, I had to admit, despite the fact that we're in our forties, we still looked and acted like we were still in our twenties. Frankly, the other couples were envious for our lack of aging, but who could blame them?

The phone rang, forcing us to wince in dispair. My wife hopped off of me, as she quickly shuffled to get the phone. "Hello, hello? Oh! Hi, sweetheart! What? Oh...Well, just come on over! Papa and I will meet you!" she said cheerfully. "Bye bye now!"

Watching her hang up, I quickly gathered my clothes and got dressed, while my wife gave me a disturbed look. She placed a hand through her hair, before we decided to quickly get dressed. Breakfast didn't matter at all at the moment. What was important, was that our daughter came back home from being away for a year. Grabbing my wife's hand, we darted out the door, heading towards the pier. We were desperate to see her already.

* * *

"...Who are you? And what did you do to my daughter?"

Glaring at a woman who stood there, holding a rolling suitcase by the handle, I noticed that my so-called daughter, wasn't exactly looking like the same girl who had left here. Before my daughter, Alice, left with Will and his new wife, Lily, she was a smart, intellectual who wore similar clothes to her mother. Now that she was back, she dawned a skimpy outfit that made me want to simply take my shirt off and cover her with it. I felt already disgusted by the fact that she wore a tiny miniskirt and exposed her stomach that way.

"C'mon, Papa! It's not like I'm five!" Alice pouted. "At least Mama...Uh? Mama?"

Chelsea was in a corner of the beach sulking. "_I can't believe she looks better than me now..._" she muttered as the two of us looked at her in shock.

"...You're still beautiful to me." I sighed.

As soon as she went out of that corner, my wife hugged me lightly, as a smirk formed on my face. Alice gave us a disturbing look on her face, as she placed a hand through her shiny silver hair, feeling quite ashamed.

"I'm here to say that I'll be moving to a place called 'Leaf Valley'. I'm making it into an amusement park." she quietly said. "Though, some idiot is trying to fight against me, and he's trying to save the land like some hero." she sighed. "Well! I'll be here overnight, so I'll probably run around and greet everyone!" she smiled.

Chelsea and I nodded to her as we headed to our house. Frankly, it was obvious that the two of us weren't too happy with the sudden news that our daughter had told us. We held hands tightly, and walked up to the farm, while Alice ran around the town greeting people with a huge smile on her face. We didn't know what Will and Lily did, but apparently they had brain washed our child and manipulated her in some way.

"CHELSEA! VAUGHN!" a voice shouted towards us.

Glancing at us, the still-as-healthy Taro had approached us, and stopped us for a moment. "Why is Alice dressed up like that?" he shouted, making Alice glance at him.

"OLD MAN TARO!" she shouted rushing towards him.

Both me and my wife gaped at our daughters sudden lack of politeness. I knew it. I had to tame the poor wild child in order for her to move away...Otherwise, I'll just have my wife give her total hell. Though there was something that was still bothering me. Why was she going to tear down a simple village for an amusement park? It was just like tearing down the home you once lived in before, wasn't it?

"_Chelsea! Tell your daughter to show some respect to the elderly!_" Taro barked at Chelsea.

"_I'm so sorry, Taro! Alice! Say you're sorry to Taro. I know you're a grown woman now, but at least be nice, instead of calling him, 'Old Man'. Otherwise, you will be starving to death._" my wife openly threatened.

"_But, Mama!" _

_"No 'But Mama', me! I raised you alone for a long time, and I didn't teach you to dress up like this...Sheesh. I know you're in that stage where you want to dress to impress, but really now, at least be concerned about the people around you._" Chelsea openly scolded.

"_Listen to your mother, Alice!_" Taro nodded.

I had to leave the three of them alone to go talk with my long-time best friend, Denny. Ever since his son moved away, him and Lanna were familiar with the sudden loss of their child. At least we had something to talk about, since the island mostly has adults and very little children. Still, it felt strange that even within that whole year that Alice left, it felt so empty. I know dealt with that before, but even when she came back, it still felt awkward just to converse with her...Well, have to get used to her for only one day after all.

"Hey Vaughn, I heard your kid is back!" Denny smiled lightly to me, waving his hand in the air.

"Yeah. She's getting scolded by Taro over there." I smirked casually towards him.

"Woah. That girl is really Alice?" the fisherman questioned in surprise. "My son will be probably disappointed then. It would've been cool if we were in-laws." he grinned. "Shame he went off to go get married to some chick."

I casually sighed and nodded in agreement. "Well, who blames him. You couldn't force them to be together forever." I muttered, before hearing some crying.

"PAPA! MAMA'S BEING CRUEL TO ME!" my daughter shouted, as tears ran down her face, smudging the heavy makeup that she had on.

She quickly grabbed my hand and quickly dragged me home. My wife was still fumed and irritated by their little argument, and decided to chill out at the beach for a while before coming back home. As Alice dragged me back home, her eyes stared ahead with an angry look on her face. Yup, she got that little trait from yours truly. The dog that we had quickly darted and attacked Alice with a happy look on his face, while I dragged her stuff inside. There, our phone rang, as I quietly picked it up.

"Hello..?" I questioned.

"_Vaughn. It's me._" a voice muttered.

My oh-so-loving cousin, Skye was on the other line. Before, he was the charming thief that swooned the ladies, until he met Chelsea's sister Jill. Then things happened and now, he's one of my closest family member. By the tone of his voice, something was up and I couldn't help, but to feel a bit worried. Skye normally called to say either : he's going to the Island or bad news. He just visited last week with my nieces and nephews...So, something was wrong.

"..._Hey. I heard something was shady with Will after your kid left his place._" he said softly. "_He was plotting something and apparently this whole 'revenge' thing is not over yet._"

My eyes stared down for a moment, before nodding in agreement. "What did you hear?" I questioned.

"_I'm not too clear on the details...But, it involves Alice._" Skye explained. "_I've been snooping around, and someone in your family is working with Will. If Alice couldn't tear down the island in three years, then something bad is going to happen._" he whispered.

"...What do you mean? Do you know who it is, Skye?" I practically yelled.

Skye slowly became quiet. Someone from my own family is teaming up with Will? I doubt Chelsea's in it, she hated Will for shooting me back then. I know that Aunt Mirabelle and Julia are also against Will and Sabrina's family after what they've done to me...

"..._Don't get mad...But...It could possibly be your father._"


End file.
